


most of her

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Queerplatonic relationship, What else is new, hux is gay, phasma is a LESBIAN, poem, the ship is one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: I think I love most of herthat is what happens when you trust someone with your entire self isn’t it?----I wrote a poem about Hux and Phasma from Hux' pov. Yes, it's a sad one.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	most of her

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request from Offelia! Thank you!!
> 
> I also like to thank the LEGO star wars holiday special for making gay Hux canon.

I think I love most of her   
that is what happens when you trust someone with your entire self isn’t it?

not just the good   
(although I already started wondering if there are any good parts in the first place   
maybe all I am is my bad days)

she knows my thoughts before I can even think them   
I want to say that it’s the same for me

I love most of her

but I can never love it all

there will always be things I don’t know   
her past a mystery with too many puzzle pieces left unsaid   
her face a faint memory from early days

we used to exchange these things   
little truths in exchange for a little bit of trust   
she saw scars, too many to count   
I saw blue eyes

(it’s the one thing I won’t allow myself to forget)

and yet

I told her I tried   
like falling in love with her is a test I failed   
an impossible, unattainable goal I kept myself busy with   
maybe that’s exactly what it was

did you fail, she asked   
like she knew the answer   
like she dreaded an answer

no, I replied   
she had been relieved   
but it had felt like I had given up   
my last shot at fitting in

it left me alone   
with feelings I never meant to make sense of   
with longing after  _ him  _   
like the universe decided to tool with me   
(that’s the wording they used, right? a recurring theme in my life)

I love most of her

never all of it

I wish I could

falling for her would be different than what I’m feeling now   
how is it to love someone who doesn’t hurt you?

how does it feel to love the person you trust and to trust the person you love?

it’s always one, never both

loving most of her

never fully trusting him


End file.
